holocaustwikiaorg-20200214-history
Orte der ehemaligen NS-Konzentrationslager in Deutschland und Österreich
Although the Holocaust is perceived by many to record the suffering of people of the Jewish Faith, no records on any aspect of the Second World War can fail to record that in addition to the six million Jewish men, women and children who were murdered at least an equal number of non-Jews was also killed, not in the heat of battle, not by military siege, aerial bombardment or the harsh conditions of modern war, but by deliberate, planned murder. The Nazi plan displaced millions of families from all over Europe. Through their massive concentration camp system, with well over one thousand camps of various sizes, all designed to imprison innocent humans, considered sub-human by Nazi standards. Every human right was replaced by Nazi laws, rules and arbitrary decisions. Almost every major German city had at least a slave labor camp nearby. The inmates of these camps were forced under the pain of death to work for the German war effort, with no pay, inadequate food and other necessities to survive. Death camps, constructed for the sole purpose of mass executions by means of poison gas, shootings, starvation, disease, and torture were used by the Nazis to exterminate those fellow humans, men, women children and infants, by design. There are those among us, who say the Holocaust didn't happen at all. Or maybe a few people were killed, but not millions. Historical facts have proven time and time again, that Nazi Germany, planned and implemented their plan to rid Europe of those whom they considered sub-human. Accurate numbers for exactly how many humans died as a result of the Nazi plans are simply not available and never will be. Research by some of the worlds most able historians place the number of Holocaust victims murdered by government policy to be not less than twelve million and probably more. * sources Raul Hilberg: Perpetrators Victims Bystanders: The Jewish Catastrophe 1933-1945. * Martin Gilbert: Atlas Of The Holocaust. Chuck Ferree Germany Buchenwald/Dora-Mittelbau * Abterode (BMW Eisenach) * Adorf * Allendorf (Gmbh zur Verwertung chem. Erzeugnisse) * Altenburg (HASAG) * Annaburg (Siebel-Flugzeugwerke) * Arnstadt (Poltewerke - aircraft engines) * Artern * Arolsen (SS officer school) * Ascherleben (Junker) * Baalberg * Bad Berja * Bad Handersheim (Bruns Apparatebau Gmbh) * Bad Godesberg * Bad Salzungen * Ballenstadt * Baubrigade I-X * Bensberg (Napola Bensberg) * Berga am Elster * Berlstedt (Deutsche Erd- und Steinwerke Dest) * Bernburg (Schacht Plömnitz-Solvay) * Billroda (Schacht Burggraf Billroda) * Birkhan-motzlich * Bischofferode * Blankenburg (Organisation Todt) * Blankenheim (sand) * Bleicherode * Bochum (Eisen- und Huttenwerke AG) * Bochum (Guszstahl Fabrikat. AG) * Bodtenberg * Böhlen (Brabag Braunkohlen- Benzin AG) * Braunschweig (SS-Junkerschule) * Buttelstedt (Fa. Schlosser) * Clus * Colditz (Hasag) * Crawinkel * Coblence- "rebstock" * Cologne (for the mayor) * Cologne (Wagonfab. Köln-Deutz) * Cologne (Messegelände) * Dernau (Fa. Gollnow Sohn) * Dessau (Junker) * Dessau (Dessauer Waggonfabrik) * Dornburg * Dortmund (Dortmund - Hoerder - Hutten - Verein AG) * Duderstadt (Polte-Werke) * Dusseldorf (Rheinmatall-Borsig AG - 2 kommandos) * Dusseldorf (déminage) * Dusseldorf (Dess) * Eisenach (BMW) * Elsnig (Wasag - Westfälisch- Anhaltische Sprengstoff AG) * Ellrich * Eschenhausen (SS-kommando Hecht) * Escherhausen * Essen (Krupp) * Essen (Dest) * Floeszberg (Hasag) * Freitheit-Osterode * Gandersheim * Gelsenkirchen (Gelsenberg Benzin AG) * Giessen (Sanität-Ersatz und Ausbildungabteilung) * Gleina-"willy" * Goettingen (SS cavalry school) * Goslar * Grasleben-"gazelle" * Grosswerther * Gunzerode * Hadmersleben * Halberstadt * Halberstadt-zwieberge * Hardehausen * Hasserode (Mech. Ind. Wernigwerke) * Harzungen (Wirtschaftsforschungs- geselschaft WIFI) * Herzberg/Elster (Hasag) * Hessich-Lichtenau (Munition factory) * Hinzert (Special SS camp with 23 kommandos) * Hohlstedt * Holzen * Ilfeld * Ilsenburg * Jena * Kassel * Kelbra * Klein bodungen * Klein bischofferode * Klein niedergerba * Kleinnoshersleben "ago" * Köln fordwerke * Köln hansestadt * Köln westwagen * Kranichfeld (2 kommandos) * Langensalsa (Junker) * Langenstein (2 kommandos, 1 for the "Organisation Todt") * Lauenberg "Laura" * Lehensten "Laura" * Leimbach * Leipzig (Hasag) * Leipzig Lindenthal * Leipzig Markkleeberg * Leipzig Sconau * Leopoldshall (Junker) * Lippstadt (Eisen- und Metallwerke AG) * Lohausen (déminage) * Luetzkendorf (Wintershall AG) * Magdeburg (Braunkohlen und Benzin Brabag) * Magdeburg (Polte-Werke) * Markkleeberg (Junker) * Merseburg * Meuselwitz (Hasag) * Muhlhausen "Martha" * Neustadt (kabel- und Leitungswerke AG) * Niederorshel (Langenwerke AG) * Niedersachswerfen (Ammoniakwerke GmbH) * Nordhausen (Schidt) * Nordhausen (Fliegerhorst-Komandantur) * Nordhausen (Mittelbau II of B II Mittelwerke GmbH) * Nuxei * Oberndorf (L. Muna aircraft munitions) * Ohrdruf (railroad construction) * Oschersleben "Ago" * Osterode (Mech. Ind. fa C Heder) * Osterhagen * * Penig (Gehrt) * Plomnitz * Quedlinburg (Fleigerhorst) * Quedlindburg (Fa Heerbrandt) * Raguhn * Rehmsdorf "Willy" * Roemhild * Rossla * Rothenburg (Fa Mansfeld AG) * Rottleberode (Thyrawerke) * Saalfeld Oertelsbruch * Salza-Thuringe (production of V flying bombs - see note) * Sangerhausen * Schlieben (Hasag) * Schoenau (ATG Maschinebau GmbH) * Schönbeck (Hasag) * Schwalbe V * Schwerte * Sennelager (Panzerausbildungsregiment) * Soemerda (Fa Rheinmetall) * Sollstedt * Sonneberg (Tandradbedrijf C.G. Rheinhardt) * Stassfurt (construction of an underground factory for C.G. Rheinhardt) * Stutzpunkt Sauerland 1 * Suhl * Tannenwald * Tanndora (Paper factory) * Taucha (Hasag) * Thekla (Erla-Werke) * Tonndorf (bauleitung Waffen SS) * Torgau (munitions) * Trautenstein * Troeglits (Brabag) * Unna * Walkenried-Wolfleben (Constructions) * Wansleben (Fa C. Mansfeld) * Wansleben "Wilhelm" * Wansleben "Biber II" * Werferlingen (Constructions) * Weimar-Fischtenhain * Weimar (Rautalwerke GmbH) * Wernigerode (Junker) * Westeregeln * Wewelsburg (Guszstahlwerke) * Wickerode * Wieda * Witten-Annen (Ig. Farbenindustrie) * Woebbelin * Wolfen * Wuppertal * Zeitz "Willy" * Zella Mehlis * Zorbig Dachau * Allach (Org. Todt) * Allach/Karsfeld/Moosach (org. Todt) * Allach-Rothwaige (Org. Todt) * Allersdorf-Liebhof * Ampersmoching * Asbach-Baumenheim (Messerschmitt) * Aibing (NEU) * Aufkrich-Kaufbeuren (Dornier) * Augustenfeld-Pollnhof * Augsburg (Messerschmitt) * * Augsburg-Haunstetten * Augsburg-Pfersee (Messerschmitt) * Bad Ischl * Bad Ischl Saint Wolfgang * Bad Tolz * Baubrigade XIII * Bayernsoien * Bayrishezell * Bichl * Birgsau-Oberstdorf * Blainach (BMW) * Brunigsau * Burgau (Messerchmitt) * Burghausen * Burgkirchen * Donauworth * Durach-Kottern (Messerschmitt) * Eching (Org. Todt) * Ellwagen * Emmerting-Gendorf * Eschelbach * Feistenau * Feldafing * Fischbachau * Fischen (Messerschmitt) * Fischhorn/Bruck * Freising * * Friedolfing * Friedrischaffen * Fulpmes * * Fussen-Plansee * Gablingen (Messerschmitt) * Garmisch-Partenkirchen * Germering-Neuaubing * Gmund * Grimolsried-Mitteneuf-Nach (Org. Todt) * Halfing * Hallein * * Hausham-Vordereckard * Heidenhaim * Heppenhaim * Horgau-Pfersee (Messerschmitt) * Ingoldstadt * Innsbruck * * Itter * Karlsfeld (Org. Todt) * Kaufbeuren (BMW) * Kaufering (Org Todt/Messerschmitt/Dornier) * Kaufering Erpfting ** Hurlach ** Landsberg ** Lechfeld ** Mittel-Neufnach ** Riederloh ** Schwabbeg ** Schwabmunchen ** Turkenfald ** Turkheim ** Utting * Kempten-Kotern * Konigsee * Krucklhalm * Landshut-Bayern (Org. Todt) * Lauingen (Messerschmitt) * Liebhof * Lind * Lochau * Lochhausen (BMW) * Lohof * Markt Schwabben * Moosach (Org. Todt/BMW/Messerschmitt) * Moschendorf-Hof * Muldorf (Org. Todt) * Muldorf Ampfing-Waldlager V et VI ** Mettenheim ** Obertaufkirchen * München * München Friedman * München Riem (Org. Todt) * München Schwabing * München Sendling * Neuburg Donau * Neufahrn * Neustift * Nuremberg * Oberdorf * Oberfohring * Ottobrunn * Oetztal * Passau * Puchheim * Radolfzell * Rohrdorf-Thansau * Rosenheim * Rothschwaige-Augustenfeld (Org. Todt) * St. Gilden/Wolgansee * St. Lambrecht * Salzburg * Salzweg * Sandhoffen * Saulgau * Schlachters-Sigmarszell * Schleissheim * Seehausen-Uffing * Spitzingsee * Steinhoring * Stephanskirchen (BMW) * Strobl * Sudelfeld * Traustein * Trotsberg (BMW) * Trutskirch-Tutzing (Dornier) * Uerberlingen * Ulm * * Unterschleissheim * Valepp * Vulpmes * Weidach * Weilheim * Weissensee * Wicking * Wolfratshausen * Wolfratshausen Gelting * Wurach-Wolhof * Zangberg Esterwegen In 1941, this camp became dependent from Neuengamme. * Frieoythe/Kloppenburg Flossenburg * Altenhammer * Annaberg * Ansbach * Aue (Sachsen) * Bayreuth * Beneschau * Bozicany * Brüx * Chemnitz * Dresden * Eisenberg * Erbendorf * Falkenau * Flöha * Forrenbach * Freiberg * Ganacker * Giebelstadt * Grafenreuth * Graslitz * Gröditz * Gundelsdorf * Hainichen * Happurg * Heidenau * Helmbrechts * Hersbruck * Hertine * Hof * Hohenstein-Ernstthal * Holleischen * Holyson * Hradischko * Hubmersberg-Hohenstadt * Janowitz * Jezeri * Johanngeorgenstadt * Jungfern-Breschan * Kaaden-Kadan * Kamenicky-Senow * Kirchham * Knellendorf * Koningstein * Krondorf * Leitmeritz * Lengenfeld * Lobositz * Mehltheuer * Meissen * Mittweida * Moickethal-Zatschke * Moschendorf * Mülsen- St. Michel * Munchberg * Neu Rohlau * Nossen * Nuremberg * Obertraubling * Oederan * Olbramowitz * Pilsen * Plattling * Plauen * Pocking * Porschdorf * Poschetzau * Pottenstein * Praha * Rathen * Rathmanndorf * Rabstein * Regensburg * Reuth * Rochlitz * Saal/Donau * Schlackenwerth * Schönheide * Seifhennersdorf * Siegmar-Schönau * Stein-Schönau * St. Georgenthal * St. Oetzen * Stulln * Theresienstadt * Venusberg * Wilischthal * Witten-Annen * Wolkenburg * Würzburg * Zatschke * Zschachwitz * Zschopau * Zwickau * Zwodau Neuengamme * Ahlem-Hannover * Altgarga * Altegarde-Elbe * Aumund * Aurich-Engerhafe * Bad Sassendorf * Barkhausen * Barskamp * Baubrigade I, II, V et XI * Beendorf-Helmstedt * Bergstedt * Blummenthal * Boizenburg * Braunschweig (plusieurs kommandos) * Bremme-Farbe * Bremme- Osterort-Reisport * Bremme-Schutzenhof * Bremme- Vegesack-aumund * Bremme-weser * Brink-hannover * Brunswick-Busing * Dalum * Dreutte * Engerhafe * Fallersleben-Laagberg * Farge * Fidelstedt * Finkenwerder * Fludwigslust * Fulsbuttel * Geilenberg * Glassau-bei-Sarau * Goslar * Gross-Fullen * Gross- Hesepe * Hamburg (plusieurs kommandos) * Hausberge-Porta * Helmstadt * Hidelsheim * Horneburg * Howachts-Lütjenburg * Kaltenkirch-Heinkaten * Kiel * Ladelund * Langenhagen-Hannover * Langenhorn-Hamburg * Laasberg * Ladelung * Lengerich * Lerbeck * Limmer-Hannover * Linden (Mülhenberg-Hannover) * Lübberstadt * Lujtenberg * Meppen * Minden * Misburg-Hannover * Mölln * Neesen * Neugraben * Neuhof * Neuland-Bremen * Neunkirchen * Neustadt * Nutzen * Ohldorf * Osnabruck * Osterort (Bremen-Riespot) * Poppenbüttel-Sasen * Porta-Westfalica - note: 2 kommandos * Salzwedel * Sandbostel * Sasel * Salzgitter * Schandelah * Schützenhof-Bremen * Schwessing-Husum * Sollstadt * Spaldingstrasse * Steinwerder * Stöcken-Hannover * Stuklenwert * Tiefstak * Uelzen * Veleen * Veerssen - note: 2 kommandos * Vegesack-Aumun - Bremen * Verden-Aller * Wandsbeck * Watenstedt-Drütte-Salzgitter * Wedel * Wilhemsburg-Hamburg * Wilhemshaven * Wittenberge * Wolfsburg * Wöbbelin-Ludwigslust Ravensbruck * Abteroda * Ansbach * Barth/Ostee (Heinkel) * Belzig * Berlin-Oberschöneweide * Berlin-Schönefeld (Heikel) * Borkheid * Bruckentin * Comthurey * Dabelow * Eberswalde * Feldberg * Fürstenberg (Siemens) * Hennigsdorf * Herzebrück * Hohenlychen * Karlshagen * Klutzow-Stargard * Köningsberg-Neumark * Malchow * Neubrandenburg (Siemens) * Neustadt/Glene * Peenemünde * Prenzlau * Rechlin * Retzow * Rostock-Marienhe (Heinkel) * Stargard * Steinhoring * Schwarzenforst * Uckermark * Velten Sachsenhausen (click here for more information about this camp) * Bad Saarow * Baubrigade I, II, III, IV, V, VI, VII, VIII, IX, X, XI et XII * Beerfelde * Berga * Berlin ** Babelsberg ** Falkensee ** Helensee (Demag) ** Hennigsdorf (AEG) ** Koepenig ** Lichterfelde ** Lichtenrade ** Reinickendorf (Argus) ** Siemens Stadt ** Tegel ** Wilmersdorf * Biesenthal * Bornicke * Brandenburg/havel * Dammsmuhle-Schonwalde * Debno-Neudamm * Doberitz * Drogen-Niedorf * Falkenhagen-Furstenwalde * Falkensee * Frieoythe/Kloppenburg * Heinkel * Genshagen * Glau-Trebbin * Gross-Rosen * Hohenlychen * Karlsruhe * Klinker * Kl. machnow * Kolpin * Konigswusterhause (Krupp) * Küstrin * Lieberose * Lubben * Muggelheim * Neubrandenburg (Hamburg) * Neustrelitz * Oranienburg * Politz * Prettin * Rathenow * Ravensbruck (jusqu'en 1939) * Riga * Senftenberg/Schwarzweide * Storkow * Stuttgart * Treuenbrietzen * Werde * Wewelsburg * Wittenberg (Arado) Austria Mauthausen (Check the "official" homepage of the Mauthausen Memorial for detailed information as well as the Jewish Virtual Library materials.) * Amstetten * Amstetten (women) * Aflenz * Redl-Zipf (code name Schlier) * Bachmanning * Bretstein * Dippoldsau * Ebensee * Ebelsberg (subcommando of Linz III) * Eisenerz * Enns * Florisdorf (=Wien-Florisdorf and Wien-Jedlesee) * Grein * Grossramming * Gunskirchen * Gusen I, II (St. Georgen), III (Lungitz) * (Hartheim) not a subcamp of Mauthausen Mauthausen, but many inmates of Mauthausen and Dachau had been gassed in Hartheim. * Hinterbrühl * Hirtenberg * Klagenfurt * Kleinmünchen (subcommando of Linz III) * Leibnitz * Lind * Lenzing * Linz I, II, III * Loibl- Pass Nord * Loibl- Pass Süd (ex-Yugoslavia) * Melk * Mittersill * Passau I - Waldwerke * Passau II * Peggau * Schiff * Schloss Lind * St. Agyd * St. Lambrecht * St. Valentin * Steyr * Ternberg * Vöcklabrück=Wagrain * Wels * Wien Afa- Werke * Wien Saurer-Werke * Wien-Schwechat * Wien Schönbrunn * Wiener Neudorf * Wiener Neustadt * Zeltlager Quelle: Chuck Ferree, https://www.jewishvirtuallibrary.org/full-listing-of-concentration-camps#germ, = Martin Gilbert Atlas of the Holocaust (English), 1993 = features 316 black-and-white maps showing "in chronological sequence, the destruction of each of the main Jewish communities of Europe, as well as acts of resistance and revolt, avenues of escape and rescue, and the fate of individuals." * 282 Seiten * Verlag: William Morrow & Co; Auflage: Revised and Updated (1. Mai 1993) * ISBN 978-0688123642 * * Raul Hilberg: Perpetrators Victims Bystanders: The Jewish Catastrophe, 1933-1945. Verlag: Harper Perennial; Auflage: 1st, 1993: English. 352 Seiten * ISBN 978-0060995072